turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Norway
The Kingdom of Norway is a country in Northern Europe occupying the western portion of the Scandinavian Peninsula. The majority of the country shares a border to the east with Sweden; its northernmost region is bordered by Finland to the south and Russia to the east. Norway is a constitutional, hereditary monarchy and parliamentary democracy. Norway in "Drang von Osten" Norway joined the German-led coalition to meet China's invasion of Russia in 2041. While the coalition was initially successful in meeting the invasion in European Russia, by 2043, the coalition's lines were collapsing, and Chinese troops were making their way into Ukraine.See, e.g., We Install and Other Stories, loc. 417-820. Norway in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' Norway fell to Germany in 1940, and became a part of the Germanic Empire when the Axis emerged from the Second World War victorious.''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'', pg. 26, pb. The country was controlled by the Nasjonal Samling, the nation's Fascist party. In 2011, when ''Führer'' Heinz Buckliger began reforms throughout the German Empire, he received an award from the Nasjonal Samling.Ibid., pg. 287. During the failed ''Putsch'' against Buckliger later that year, Norway joined with Britain, Sweden, Finland, and others calling for Buckliger's release and restoration to power.Ibid., pg. 422. As Aryans, the Norwegians were spared the horrors the Nazis inflicted upon non-Aryan groups.Ibid., pg. 250. It also had the dubious distinction of being able to "pay its way" in the empire thanks to the oil it struck in the North Sea.Ibid., pg. 41. Norway in "Les Mortes d'Arthur" Norway was a member nation of United Europe. Norway in "Slue-Foot Sue and the Witch in the Woods" After departing from her Russian adventure, Slue-foot Sue drove the izbushka to the coast of Norway, to find a way across the Atlantic Ocean. The izbushka, not accustomed to water travel, instinctively dug its claws into the ground, creating the geological formations now known as fjords. Sue took a lariat made of reindeer hide and lassoed a whale, which she rode back to Texas. Norway in Southern Victory Norway was neutral in the Great War and attempted to remain neutral when a second round of warfare broke out in Europe in 1941. However, in the first year of the Second Great War, Britain invaded Norway, violating its neutrality and pushing Norway into an alliance with Germany and the Central Powers.Return Engagement, pg 299. Norway in ''The Two Georges'' Norway was part of the Kingdom of Denmark's modest empire.''The Two Georges'' map. Denmark and Norway are not relevant to the actual plot of the novel. Norway in The War That Came Early Norway was drawn into the Second World War in mid-1939 when Germany invaded the country to "protect" it from Allied interference--interference in shipments of iron ore from Sweden to Germany through the North Sea, that is. Unlike Denmark, Norway attempted to resist the Germans. Its major population centers in the south fell quickly, but its underequipped army held the line in the north long enough for British and French reinforcements to arrive. However, the Germans had every advantage as the campaign progressed. After the Big Switch in 1940, the Allies abandoned Norway, leaving the whole country to fall under the occupation of the Germans. They quickly created a puppet government under Vikudn Quisling and the unpopular Nasjonal Samling. After the occupation, he and his party grew more unpopular still with Norwegians. Quisling had to be accompanied by two German body guards. Germans who were part of the occupation were frustrated by the situation.Coup d'Etat, pg. 169, HC. After the 1941 British Military Coup, Norwegian ports, like Narvik, were used by the ''Kriegsmarine'' to prevent the BEF from returning to Norway. Norway remained under German control until 1944, when Adolf Hitler was assassinated by the Committee for the Salvation of the German Nation in April of that year.Last Orders, pgs. 300, HC. After the Nazi Party was completely removed from power, Germany withdrew from Norway.Ibid, pg. 318. Quisling was toppled and immediately forced into hiding, knowing full well he'd be executed if caught.Last Orders, pg. 370. Norway in Worldwar Norway was invaded by Germany in the spring of 1940 and occupied throughout World War II and the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. Norway was crucial to the German war effort in that it provided heavy water for making explosive-metal bombs. Norway was recognised as a German territory at the Peace of Cairo in 1944. George Bagnall and his companions traveled through Norway on their way home from Pskov, Russia to England in 1944. References Category:Countries in Europe Category:Allied Forces Members Category:Central Powers Members (Alternate Timeline) Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Southern Victory Category:Worldwar Category:Greater German Reich (OTL) Category:Greater German Reich (Alternate Timeline) Category:The War That Came Early Category:The Two Georges Category:Drang von Osten Category:Slue-Foot Sue and the Witch in the Woods Category:Denmark Category:NATO Members Category:Les Mortes d'Arthur